True Love at Duel Academy Version Two
by asukandshinji
Summary: My first Teen rated story and this is an improved version of "True Love at Duel Academy". This story is a love story between Jaden and Alexis and also has some very interesting duels. Takes place right after Season One ends. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

This is my fourth story that I have added to this website. It is like the story "True Love at Duel Academy," except that Jaden's deck is different. In one of my older reviews from when the story was up before I took it down; someone said, "Jaden shouldn't have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon because that is Kaiba signature monster." So in this story Jaden has a new fusion monster that I made up. Also other things have change in it, but you have to read it in order to find out what. What makes this story different is I have someone at the school that I have editing this, so it will sound a lot better than any of my previous stories. That is all I need to say and ending this note by saying this. For this story I would like you to read, review & enjoy.

* * *

**True Love at Duel Academy 2.0**

**Prologue**

This story starts right after the first season finishes up. It is summer break and everyone is still at Duel Academy. No one wants to go home because there is a rumor going around that something big will happen. The question on everyone's mind is: What? Plus Zane is sticking around because he is kind of curious about the rumor also. Meanwhile Jaden and Chazz are having another match because that what rivals do. Chazz is doing extremely well and already has his VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon out on the field. Jaden's turn has just started.

**Chapter 1  
****Chazz vs. Jaden  
****Something Goes Wrong**

"Oh wow Chazz, I wasn't expecting you to get that monster out so fast!" exclaimed Jaden.

"I guess this battle is full of surprises," Chazz replies.

Jaden drew a card and said, "I summon my favorite feathered friend, Elemental Hero Avan, in defense mode."

Out comes a green and white monster that is down on one knee and has it hands crossed over it body.

"I expect better from you Jaden," said a disappointed Chazz.

"You know me, I will find a way to pull this duel right around," explained Jaden.

Meanwhile in Chancellor Sheppard's Office, Sheppard is looking at a computer screen and sees something he doesn't like. "I don't like that look on your face," said a very worried Crowler.

"There is a duel going on at the Slifer Red Arena," Chancellor Sheppard replies.

"I don't like that arena that much because even though the duel disks work fine, the arena sometimes makes the attacks real!" exclaimed Dr. Crowler.

"Yeah I know and right now two of our best students, Jaden and Chazz are in the middle of a duel," Chancellor Sheppard said with worry in his words.

"I will see if I can stop it before one of their monsters attack!" Dr. Crowler yelled as he ran off.

"Remember Jaden, it doesn't matter if your monster is in defense mode, because when I attack I am allowed to choose your monster mode and I choose attack mode. Now Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" explains Chazz back at the arena.

The green winged monster stands up and Chazz's VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon fires two blasts from it cannons. Avan is vaporized and Jaden's life points go down to 6000 (Author Note: Jaden and Chazz made this duel interesting by starting with 8000 life points each.) The force of the explosion sends Jaden flying really far, further than normal, to the point where he crashes into the ground ten feet away from the arena.

"Jaden are you okay?" asks a worried Chazz after he sees this because he could tell that Jaden flew farther than normal. Jaden doesn't respond or get up.

About five minutes later Dr. Crowler arrives to see Chazz sitting next to Jaden. "Chazz is he okay?" asks Crowler.

"Nope, he won't get up or wake up, but he is breathing," replies Chazz when he hears Crowler's voice.

Sometime later Syrus, Jaden's best friend, is walking down the hallway when he sees a stretcher coming towards him. He moves close to the wall and as the stretcher goes by he looks at the person who is on it and is shock to see Jaden. "Hey Chazz, what happed?" asks Syrus as he sees Chazz following the stretcher.

"We were having a duel over in the Slifer Red Arena and one of my monsters launched an attack at one of Jaden's monsters and the force of the explosion sent him flying back, but he flew back a lot further then he would have in a normal duel. He didn't get back up, so I ran over to him and noticed he was unconscious. Then Dr. Crowler arrived and I told him that Jaden was unconscious. He contacted Nurse Fonda and when see arrived I told her that Jaden was unconscious, but when she took a look at him she told me that his condition is a lot worse. He is actually in a coma right now and Nurse Fonda is taking him to the hospital so they can keep an eye on him because she doesn't know how long this coma will last," Chazz explains and Syrus is in shock.

"Thanks for the information," Syrus said as he runs off.

Outside of Duel Academy, by the Lighthouse Alexis and Zane are talking to each other. Then Alexis hears someone calling her name. She turns around and sees Syrus running towards her. "Hey Syrus, what's up?" Alexis asks because very few things make Syrus run.

"Jaden…Duel…Academy's…hospital," said Syrus in between breaths and then he falls to his knees.

"What did you say?" Asks a concerned Alexis when she hears 'Jaden' and 'hospital' in the same statement but Syrus holds up a finger signaling one minute so he can catch is breath.

"Jaden is being transported to Duel Academy's hospital," Syrus said, after he recovers all of his breath and stands up.

"What! Why?" exclaims Alexis.

"From what Chazz said, one of Chazz's monsters fired a blast that vaporized one of Jaden's and the force of the explosion sent Jaden flying back a lot further then in a normal duel. He then hit the ground and past out. Dr. Crowler arrived and Chazz told him Jaden was unconscious. Dr. Crower alerted Nurse Fonda and when she arrive she check Jaden out and found out his condition is a coma and she is not sure how long it will last," Syrus, shocking Alexis.

"Excuse me Zane, but I need to go see him," Alexis said as she runs towards Duel Academy.

"It amazing that even though she doesn't want to show it, people can tell that Alexis likes Jaden," Syrus said when Alexis is far away from them.

"True and I can add something to that statement," Zane replies.

"What?" Syrus asks.

"Every time I bring up things about asking her what she thinks of Jaden, Alexis blushes and changes the subject," Zane replies.

After a couple of minutes Alexis is nearly half way to Duel Academy and she hears her brother call out her name. Alexis stops running so Atticus, her brother, can catch up. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asks Atticus when he finally catches up.

"I heard about what happen to Jaden so I am off to go see him," Alexis answers.

"I just heard about what happen. So are you going to go wait for your boyfriend to wake up?" asks Atticus in a certain tone brothers use on sisters.

"Damn it Atticus, I've told you a thousand times, he is a friend who happens to be a boy but he is not my boyfriend!" Shouts Alexis.

Atticus is a little mad at his sister's reaction to his statement because he knows that she loves Jaden but now he just needs to prove it to her. "Lexi stop trying to fool me and yourself, you like him…a lot…it's obvious to everyone except you two. I've seen how he looks at you; he dies very time you're near him. You drop hints but he's so lost in you he doesn't hear them," Atticus replies.

"If he likes me so much, then why hasn't he said anything yet?" asks Alexis.

"For one thing you are always hanging around Zane and Jaden might thing you're already taken. Also, he's a Slifer Red and you're an Obelisk Blue; he might think other duelist would get mad at him," Atticus explains and Alexis thinks about that statement.

"He has also become really popular now that he has saved the world and is the school's top duelist. I saw a group of girls heading towards the hospital and they are talking about Jaden. If you don't act quickly you could end up with nothing," Atticus adds when Alexis doesn't say anything. Then he walks off.

Alexis is very angry at him for his previous remark, but soon her anger turns towards those other girls, who are going to go see Jaden. 'Attie is right, I do love Jay. I am going to go to the hospital to wait by his side until he wakes up. I need to tell him something. We are engaged or has he forgotten. I sure haven't but I haven't been treating him much like a fiancée either. Now I will because, I love Jaden Yuki. I will tell him how much, no…I will show him how much I love him,' thought Alexis as she ran to the hospital.

When she gets there she walks up to the front desk. "Hello Alexis, how may I help you?" asks Fonda, Duel Academy's nurse and headmaster of the Obelisk Blue girls.

"I am a very close friend of Jaden's and I was wondering if I could stay by him until he wakes up?" asks Alexis.

"Sure, I will allow that," replies Fonda.

They walk over to the room and Fonda opens the blinds and Alexis walks in. She finds a chair and pulls it next to the bed Jaden is in. "Please wake up, Jaden," Alexis said after she sits down next to him. Then she gives him a small kiss on the lips and then she puts her head on his chest and falls asleep.

The group of girls that Atticus was taking about arrives during the kiss and they can't believe there eyes. Then they all walk away because apparently Jaden is already taken.

Two days later Alexis's friends, Mindy and Jasmine, are wondering where Alexis went off too. "Hey Syrus have you seen Alexis anywhere?" asked Jasmine when she sees Syrus.

"The last time I saw her is when I told her about what happened to Jaden, so she might be at the hospital," answers Syrus.

Mindy and Jasmine run towards the hospital wing and Syrus decides to follow. "What's up?" asks Mindy when she arrives at the hospital and sees Zane and the others near the area Jaden is being kept in.

"Come over here and look inside," replies Zane as he points into the room.

Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus walk over and look in the room. They see Alexis's head on Jaden's hand and she is smiling. "We have been wondering why Alexis is smiling because I have never seen my sister with a smile that big on her face," Atticus said

"Trust me there is a good reason," said a voice from behind them.

The group turns around and sees an Obelisk Blue girl with long red hair. "My name is Noriko and Alexis has that smile on her face because she finally admitted she likes Jaden," she said.

"Alexis didn't have to say it, she shows it, right Noriko," Fonda replied when she joins the group.

"What does she mean by that, Noriko?" asks Atticus.

"I was with a bunch of girls and we were coming to see Jaden but Alexis did something that made us change our minds. She kissed Jaden on the lips right before she fell asleep," Noriko answered.

Jasmine, shock, loses her balance, which causes her to fall backwards, but Atticus catches her.

"Alexis is one amazing person. Over these past two days she only leaves the room to go to the bathroom or to take a shower. When she leaves to take a shower she tells me she will come be back in forty-five minutes. Plus she worked out something where all her meals are delivered to the room. She wants to be the first person Jaden sees when he wakes up," Fonda explains.

"Wow, my sister loves Jaden more then I thought," Atticus said.

'If she is agreeing to that one condition set earlier this year then she loves him more than anyone thought possible,' Syrus though.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

Jaden wakes up and Alexis confess how she feels.

Something else happens but I am keeping that a secret.

* * *

**Cards that appeared in this chapter:**

Jaden:

Elemental Hero Avan...Normal

Chazz:

VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon...Effect


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

Here is Chapter 2 of my story. During this chapter you will see a number next to statements. Example: (1) These numbers are related to the episode the characters are talking about and the numbers and episode will be listed at the end of this chapter. Also include is a website where you can get information on the episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I just have one more thing to say and that is read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Jaden Awakes**

**All Feeling are Revealed**

A week later Jaden and Alexis are still in the hospital room and Alexis has her head on Jaden's left hand. All of a sudden Jaden's eyes open and look at the ceiling. "Huh…Duel Academy Hospital," he says as he starts to fall back asleep, but he doesn't because he feels a strange sensation on his left hand. He looks over at it and is surprised to see a girls head lying on it. He turns on the light and is even more surprised to see Alexis's blond hair. "Good Evening, Alexis." Jaden says as he strokes her hair.

Alexis immediately wakes up when she hears Jaden's voice; she sits up and looks over at him. Then she smiles and before Jaden can say anything else Alexis moves her head closer to his, to the point where her lips touch his. When he doesn't back away she wraps her arms around him and kisses him harder. At first Jaden is shocked but as soon he relaxes and deepens the kiss drawing a shuddering moan from the woman. He has his arms wraps around her. Some time passes and they have to part for air. Then Jaden looks at Alexis and sees her eyes sparkling. After he regains himself, he says, "Wow, that was fantastic Alexis, but why did you do that?"

Alexis doesn't respond, because the only thing she can do is burry her head into Jaden's chest, as the intensity of the kiss still burns in her soul. Never had anyone kissed her so passionately. She loved it and she wanted more and she was quickly realizing just how strong her feelings for the young man truly were. "Kissing is something you can do with your fiancée," Alexis finally said with a smile.

"Wow, I have never heard of friends that kiss." Jaden said.

Alexis can't believe that Jaden still remembers what happen that day and how he still thinks fiancée means friend. So she said, "Jaden after that duel I wasn't completely honest with you, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to be your fiancée. Now I do and I am going to tell you what it means."

"I am all ears." Jaden said.

"Fiancée means engaged to be married," Alexis explains.

Jaden is shock by this and Alexis notices his reaction and lower her head. Jaden sees this and thinks that Alexis thinks he doesn't love her like that, but she is wrong. He lifts her head up and kisses her on the lips. Alexis returns the kiss, realizing Jaden is fully aware of what fiancée means and has accepted it.

"I love you so much Alexis and trust me, I will always be here for you. Nothing is going to split us up." Jaden said after the kiss ended.

"I love you too Jaden and just to let you know, if you want to call me Lex or Lexi that is fine." Alexis said.

"I have wanted to call you that because I hear your brother calling you that, but why are you letting me use that nickname?" asked Jaden

"I made a pact with myself saying only two people are allowed to call me Lex or Lexi and they are my brother and my boyfriend." Alexis answers.

"I get it; plus I saw your reaction when Harrington made that rule for the duel and now I can see why you were so mad." Jaden said.

"Trust me I would have been furious if Harrington had won and inside I was so happy that you won. But when you told me you had no clue what fiancée meant, I got a little sad inside." (1)

"Sorry, it's just when it comes to complicated words I am not that smart." Jaden said.

"Don't worry, that is all too clear, and Jaden, I want you to promise me one thing." Alexis said.

"Name it!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Don't ever use a duel to decide whether or not we get married." Alexis said

"You know I love to duel but trust me one this one, that is one duel I will never accept." Jaden replies.

"Just to let you know I have had a crush on you ever since our first duel. When did you realize you liked me?" Alexis asked (2)

"After our first duel I started to like you, but some events throughout this year have led up to me caring about you even more then life itself." Jaden answered.

"What events?" Asks an interested Alexis in a little shock that Jaden can think of several or numerous times when he most cared about her.

"First off, do you remember that time when you were kidnapped and I had to rescue you from that mysterious duelist inside the abandoned dorm?" Jaden asks.

"I do remember because we went in there looking for proof of my brother and did find some, but only a picture of him." Alexis answered.

"When I won the duel, the coffin you were in was being sucked into this darkness that appeared on the floor. I grab onto the coffin, stopping it from getting sucked in. If I hadn't and you were sucked in I would have ran away from Duel Academy because I couldn't bear telling anyone else what happened." Jaden explained. (3)

"Wow, that is so sweet, Jay" Alexis said, almost immediately she put her hand over her mouth and blushed.

"Jay? Huh…I like it when you call me that." Jaden said blushing also.

"Really, because that kind of slipped out," Alexis said.

"It is cool, anyways back to the events; remember when I beat the Paradox Brothers with Syrus and you here happy I was staying?" Jaden said. (4)

"Oh yeah, I remember that, but how did find out that I said that?" Alexis asked.

"Later on that day Bastion and I were talking and he told me about it; plus he also told me you blushed when he corrected you." Jaden answered.

Alexis blushes and Jaden said, "It is okay that you said that because when I heard that you blushed when he corrected you I had a funny feeling inside."

Alexis smiles and leans in and they meet in another passionate kiss. After the kiss Alexis asked, "Any other events?"

"One more actually, and this is the most important. Do you remember when we were teleported to another dimension and I fought a duel spirit known as the Gravekeeper Chief?" Jaden asked

"Of course" Alexis replied.

"When the coffin nearly closed and I almost lost you I was getting worried. The love I finally realized I had for you helped me win the duel. When I woke up and your head was on my shoulder I nearly passed out." Jaden explained. (5)

"Those three events are good proof of how much you care for me but I don't get something about the last one." Alexis said.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"If you finally realized you love me what was stopping you from telling me, because I was also in love with you?" Alexis asked.

"Every time I wanted to tell you, something big happened or you were hanging around Zane." Jaden answered

"Oh, I'm so sor…" Alexis begins to say but is immediately cut off by Jaden.

"Don't be sorry I understood why you hanging around Zane." Jaden said.

"Really, why?" asked Alexis.

"For one thing Zane was the only older person around you felt comfortable talking to and my guess is he felt like a brother to you. When you got Atticus back you still talked to Zane because you enjoyed it and he was always around. So when I heard he was sticking around this summer, my chances of talking to you were even less." Jaden explained.

Alexis couldn't believe what she had heard; Jaden had hit the nail right on the head. She had always thought of it that way but was never able to put it into words. But Jaden was somehow able to. 'Oh Jaden, you're a keeper and us together was meant to be.' Alexis thought with a shocked look on her face.

'Wow, I must of hit the nail right on the head. She looks a little freaked out by it. Better bring her back down to earth.' Jaden thought.

Jaden moves closer to Alexis and kisses her on the lips. Alexis relaxes and the kiss deepens. After the kiss Jaden says, "Sorry I freaked you out."

"Don't worry because apparently you know more about me than I do. I could have never worded what you said about Zane better." Alexis said.

"I think we've talked for long enough, we better get some sleep." Jaden said.

"Good idea." Alexis said.

Jaden lies down on the bed and says, "Good night Lexi, I love you."

Alexis puts her head down on the bed by Jaden's hand and grabs onto it and squeezes. Jaden squeezes back and Alexis said, "Good night Jay, I love you too."

Both of them fall asleep and are happy that they have finally confessed how they feel about each other.

Later on that night Jaden is dreaming a very strange dream. He is walking around a field and he sees a girl with bright yellow hair. She looks like the Dark Magician Girl, except she is dressed in red and black clothes instead of her normal purple and blue clothes.

"You look like someone familiar but your appearance is completely different. So, who are you?" Jaden asks.

"I may not look like it but I am the Dark Magician Girl. You can call me my Egyptian name, Mana." The girl said.

"Why am I seeing you in my dreams?" Jaden asked.

"It concerns your secret deck." Mana answered.

"What about my secret deck?" Jaden asks.

"I am one of the newest cards that you now have in your deck; your deck has completely changed now." Mana said.

"How has it changed?" Jaden said continuing with his line of questions.

"All the monsters in your deck have a dark appearance when they are out on the field. When you use the deck your outside appearance changes," Mans explains.

"How much of a change" Jaden asked?

Mana holds out a duel disk and says, "Put this on and hold out your other hand."

Jaden puts the duel disk on and holds out his hand. Mana puts a copy of the deck into his hand. Then she says, "Put that deck in your duel disk and say the word 'duel'."

"Duel" Jaden said after he puts the deck into his duel disk.

He is surrounded by a ball of black energy and when the energy ball disappears, Jaden is wearing black and yellow armor that covers all of his body. There are three spikes coming out of the left and right sides of his back, pointing straight up. He is wearing a black helmet and when he opens his eyes they have changed from brown to yellow. His duel disk has also changed to black and yellow with an orange orb in the center. The areas he puts the cards on are black and grey.

"I wonder how I look." Jaden said.

"Here I will show you." Mana said.

All of a sudden a full size mirror appears in front of Jaden and he sees himself. "I like this look, but why am I wearing it and how do I get rid of it?" he asks.

"You are wearing this suit because it suits the deck. It will disappear when either you or your opponent win the duel, but trust me with how powerful your secret deck has gotten. You will be the one winning." Mana explained

"I see." Jaden said as the armor disappears.

"I said the deck has gotten powerful and trust me it is so because if you draw the right cards it can be a one-turn win deck." Mana said.

"Too cool and thank you!" Jaden said.

"No, thank you, because if you remember the duel we had during Duel Monsters Spirit Day and when you beat me, I saw that you are the real deal as a duelist. You showed me you are the true chosen one. So that night I modified your secret deck to include some very powerful cards. You'll know what I mean when you see them." Mana explained.

"Cool and anything else?" Jaden said.

"Only this, see you soon." Mana said.

"Okay but wait a…" Jaden started but couldn't finish and woke up. He looked at the clock and it said 6:30 a.m. 'Wow, today is going to be interesting.'

* * *

**Episode Guide**

1...Courting Alexis

2...A Duel in Love

3...The Shadow Duelist Part 2

4...Tag Team Trial Part 2

5...Grave Risk Part 2

Website: http/www(.)tv(.)com(.)yu-gi-oh!-gx/show/35554/summary.html?q1

(Get rid of parentheses and the website should work)


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor Note:**

Thank you to everyone who left a review. Here is the next chapter and in this chapter Jaden's secret deck is revealed, and trust me it is powerful.  
So read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jaden vs. Chazz**

**Jaden's Secret Deck**

**A Whole Different Jaden**

That morning, Fonda walks over to the room to check on Jaden and when she gets there she see him sitting up, talking to Alexis. She is extremely happy about this, so she runs over to her phone and calls up Chancellor Shepard.

"Hello?" Chancellor Shepard asks as soon as he picks up his phone.

"Chancellor Shepard, it is Nurse Fontine and I wanted to tell you that Jaden is awake. Plus he is talking to Alexis as we speak," Fonda said after she heard Chancellor Shepard's voice.

"That is excellent news and I am on my way!" Shepard said as he hangs up the phone.

Shepard walks out of his officer and heads towards the hospital wing. On his way there he bumps into Chazz. "Where are you off to, Chancellor Shepard?" Chazz asks.

"Jaden finally woke up; so I am going to go see how he is." Chancellor Shepard answers.

"Really, then I am coming too," Chazz said as they start walking towards the hospital wing.

When they finally get to the hospital wing, Chancellor Shepard enters the room Jaden is in and says, "Hello Jaden, how are you feeling?"

"Absolutely fine," Jaden answers when he hears Shepard's voice.

"Sorry Jaden." Chazz said as he appears from behind Shepard.

"Its okay, we didn't know that the Slifer Red's arena had bugs." Jaden said.

"Chancellor Shepard, can we have a duel in the main arena?" Jaden asks.

"Sure." Shepard said with a smile.

"I don't know if we should, Jaden, because we don't know if you can duel yet." Chazz said.

"Chazz, quit making excuses, think about it, if you win, it will prove to everyone that you're a better duelist." Jaden said.

"Oh, alright I am in." Chazz said.

"The duel will start in 15 minutes." Chancellor Shepard said.

"See you soon." Jaden said.

Chancellor Shepard and Chazz left the room and Jaden looks at Alexis. "What?" Jaden asked because Alexis was looking at him funny.

"You seem more confident than normal." Alexis answers.

"I know because after we went to sleep last night, I had a really strange dream where I met the Dark Magician Girl. She told me about some modifications that she had made to the secret deck in my back pocket deck case." Jaden explained with a smile.

"You have another deck, just how strong is it?" Alexis asked.

"Very, if I draw the right cards, I can win a duel in one turn. When I use it my entire outside appearance changes," Jaden answers.

"That is amazing Jaden, but we better get going. No sense in being late for a duel you asked for." Alexis said.

"True, so let's get going." Jaden said.

He gets out of the bed and they walk towards the arena and when they get close, Alexis says, "Jaden?"

"Yes?" Jaden asks. As he turns towards her, no sooner does she push him up against the wall and kisses him very passionately. Jaden is surprised by this but relaxes and returns the kiss, causing Alexis to moan. Alexis also feels Jaden's tongue licking her lips, begging for entrance. Alexis decide to open her mouth. Her taste, to Jaden, is out of this world and she loves it. Beside the fact that Alexis feels like she is on another planet, she loves his taste. Their tongues duel for dominance and Jaden ends up winning.

"Wow, that was…amazing!" Alexis said, nearly running out of breath, after they part.

"Glad you like it." Jaden said.

Alexis walks off towards the entrance and walks up the stairs and finds the group: Syrus, Atticus, Zane, Mindy, Jasmine and Bastion. "Alexis, you seem extremely happy for some reason." Atticus says when he sees his sister wearing the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"Let's just say I am happy Jaden loves me, plus he can read me like a book." Alexis said.

Then Jaden walks into the arena and steps up onto the duel floor. "Greeting everyone and welcome to the first official duel of summer break. Like you already see, this duel will be Jaden vs. Chazz," Chancellor said into a microphone.

"Couple of things before we start, Shepard," Jaden said.

"Like what?" Shepard asked.

"Number one: I want Chazz to have 8000 life points and my life points will be 6000. Number two: Chazz is allowed to have the VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon out on the field." Jaden answers.

"Alright Jaden, but you know you will be at a slight disadvantage." Shepard adds.

"Don't care." Jaden said.

"But why? Chazz already has one of his best cards out on the field and is 2000 life points ahead of Jaden," Syrus said up in the grandstands.

"I like challenges Syrus, and I will be fine." Jaden said back on the arena floor.

"So it will be a continuation of our previous duel." Chazz said from the other side of the arena floor.

"With a twist…pick a deck, Chazz. The one in my left hand is my Elemental Hero's Deck and the one in my right hand is known as my secret deck. You better choose wisely because my secret deck is extremely powerful." Jaden explains as he holds out two decks.

"I have only seen Jaden use his Elemental Hero's deck, so I wonder how powerful this deck is." Syrus said up in the grandstands.

"From what Jaden told me, if he draws the right cards he can win a duel in one turn." Alexis said.

"Is that even possible?" Syrus asked.

"I have done it with my deck so it is possible, but let's see what Jaden does." Zane said.

"Your secret deck because there is no way it can be that powerful." Chazz said back on the arena floor.

"Alright," Jaden said as he bends down and sets his secret deck down on the floor. Then he puts his Elemental Hero's deck in the deck holder that is hooked to his back pocket. Then he picks up his secret deck and puts it in his duel disk. Then both Jaden and Chazz says, "Duel!"

Jaden is instantly surrounded by a ball of black energy, and when the energy ball disappears, Jaden is wearing black and yellow armor that covers all of his body. There are three spikes coming out of the left and right sides of his back, pointing straight up. He is wearing a black helmet and when he opens his eyes they have changed from brown to yellow. His duel disk has also changed to black and yellow with an orange orb in the center. The areas he puts the cards on are black and grey.

"Time out Jaden, what's the deal with this appearance?" asks Chazz.

"Meet my duel form, when I use this deck my outside appearance changes and don't worry, I am still the same Jaden you all know." Jaden explains with a slightly deeper voice.

"Oh I see, and this is still a duel right?" Chazz asks as his monster appears on the field.

"Of course and last time I check it was still your turn." Jaden answers.

"I can't do anything else so it is your turn." Chazz said.

"My draw and game on." Jaden said as he draws a card.

"Perfect, I activate a common magic card know as Pot of Greed, which as you know lets me draw two cards." Jaden said as he puts the card on the duel disk, making a green jar with a face appear and then it blow up. At the same time this happens Jaden draws two cards.

He looks at his hand and said, "Alright, I place one card face down and activate the magic card, Polymerization and fuse my three Red-Eyes B. Dragons, and my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to form a brand new monster: the Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon."

A white rectangle appears hovering on the duel floor in front of Jaden and above him four black dragons appear and fuse together. Then a huge red and black dragon with four heads and huge wings appears on the field. Its attack is 4500 and its defense is 3800.

"Oh wow, a monster equally as strong as Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Bastion said up in the grandstands.

"Now, Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon attack VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon with Firestorm," Jaden said back on the duel floor.

Each of the dragon's heads point at Chazz's monster and launch streams of fire at it. When they hit the monster it blows up causing Chazz's life points to go down to 6500. "Not bad Jaden but I still have life points." Chazz says.

"True, but I am not done." Jaden said with a smile.

"Next I activate my face down and it is De-Fusion which separates my monster into the monsters I used to summon it." Jaden said pointing to his face down which tilts up revealing the card.

The Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon disappears and then three black dragons appear on the field. Each has 2400 attack points and 2000 defense points. "Unfortunately, the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon can't come back once it is in the graveyard." Jaden said.

"Now, all three Red-Eyes B. Dragons attack Chazz directly with Infernal Fire Blast!" Jaden said.

Each of the dragons collects a bunch of fire in their mouth and then each launches a fire ball at Chazz. When they hit there is a huge explosion putting Chazz's life points down to zero.

Jaden's monsters disappear and he returns to his normal appearance. "That's game!" He says doing his signature hand move.

He walks off of the arena floor. Then Alexis gets up, runs down next to him, and they walk out of the arena hand-in-hand.

"So, I guess Jaden and Alexis finally accepted the deal from that one duel." Syrus said as he watches Jaden and Alexis leave.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Zane.

"Earlier this year Jaden dueled an Obelisk Blue named Harrington Rosewood. Harrington made a bet with Jaden that the winner of the duel becomes Alexis's fiancée. Jaden accepted the duel and won. When he walked over to Alexis he said, 'So Alexis, I guess you're my fiancée now.' Mindy, Jasmine, me and even Alexis thought he knew what it meant until he said, 'So what's fiancée mean anyways?' All of us couldn't believe he said that. So Alexis said, 'It means friend, at least for now big boy.' My guess is when Jaden woke up from the coma, Alexis told him the true meaning and they both accepted it." Syrus explained.

"I see." Zane said.

"Oh I get it; my little discussion with Alexis helped her remember that event." Atticus said.

"Guess so." Syrus said.

"This is going to be one interesting year." Bastion said.

* * *

**Cards used in this chapter**

Chazz:

VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon…Effect

Jaden:

Red-Eyes B. Dragon (3)…Normal

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon…Effect

Polymerization…Magic

Pot of Greed…Magic

Red-Eyes Supreme Dragon…Fusion (Not a real card)

De-Fusion…Magic


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Party**

**Jaden's Announcement**

Everyone who was walking around Duel Academy saw posters up advertising a party for Jaden, not for the duel, but for helping Alexis get her brother back. Anyone who would want to come to the party can. The party is at 6:00 p.m. tonight.

Meanwhile Jaden is sitting out on the bluff and Alexis is back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm getting things ready for the party. While he is sitting out on the bluff he is thinking of just how fun his life is going to be now. Then he hears someone calling his name and it is Zane. "Hey Zane, what's up?" Jaden asks as he sees Zane.

"I just want to ask you a question," Zane answers.

"I will do my best to answer it," Jaden replies.

"How did you get that new deck?" Zane asks.

"Simple, do you remember 'Duel Monster Spirit' day?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah, and I heard that you dueled against the Dark Magician Girl." Zane replies.

"That is true, and it was actually the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl. Plus my duel was a test to see if I could handle the cards that are in my deck. Since I beat her I can handle it and she put the deck in my holder that night." Jaden explains.

"So you have no clue just how powerful that deck is?" Zane asks

"Correct." Jaden replies.

Later on that day at the party Jaden enters it and Alexis walks up to him and says, "Want to dance?"

"Sure." Jaden replies.

They walk out onto the dance floor and start dancing. Everyone is surprised by this, not that Jaden and Alexis are together, but by how well they are dancing.

Alexis's friends Mindy and Jasmine are also watching. "Wow they are good." Mindy says.

"Something else besides a thank you to Jaden might happen tonight." Jasmine said with a smile.

When Jaden and Alexis finish up their dance everyone claps. They bow and then walk over to a table and sit down. "Jay you were amazing! Where did you learn to dance like that?" Alexis asks.

"I took a couple of dance classes, but I haven't told anyone about it because I was afraid of what they might think. Plus you weren't half bad either!" Jaden answers

"Same story as you." Alexis replies.

"No way." Jaden said with a look of shock on his face.

"Yep." Alexis said with a smile.

Later on that night after about the third dance, Atticus quiets everyone down and says, "I just want to say that all of you being here tonight means a lot to me. I was gone for a long time but it's good to be back. I have one person to thank for that fact, our very own Jaden Yuki and he's the one who rescued me from the shadow riders."

The room explodes with clapping and cheering.

"Jay, should we tell everyone the good news?" Alexis said very quietly

"Good idea, Lexi." Jaden quietly replies.

Then Atticus quiets everyone down and says, "Come up here Jaden and say something."

"I don't know what to say other than I'm glad that some good came from those Shadow Duels. I'm happy I was able to reunite Atticus with his sister Alexis." Jaden said after he got up on the stage.

Everyone claps and then Jaden takes a deep breath and motions for Alexis to join him up on stage. Jasmine sees this and says, "Told you."

"I know this is Atticus's party, but I have one more thing to say." Jaden said after Alexis stands next to him.

He turns to Alexis, gets down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. "Alexis Rhodes, after we graduate will you marry me?" Jaden asks.

He opens the box and Alexis sees a shiny diamond ring.

"Yes I will Jaden Yuki!" Alexis said with one of the biggest smiles anyone has ever seen.

Jaden got up and they kiss causing the room to erupt into loud cheers and wild applause. After they finish kissing, Jaden puts the ring on Alexis's finger. They walk out to the center of the dance floor and a slow song comes on and they start to dance.

After the dance, the party dies down and Jaden and Alexis walk over to the bluff and sit down. Alexis puts her head on Jaden's shoulder and says, "Jay, where did you get this ring from it is amazing!"

"I got lot of money dueling in tournaments, so I decided to buy that ring because I knew someday I would meet a girl that I would want to spend the rest of my life with." Jaden explains.

"Bet it cost you a lot of money." Alexis replies.

"It looks amazing on you so I think it was worth every penny." Jaden said.

"I love you Jaden." Alexis said with a smile.

"I love you too, Alexis." Jaden said

"Let's spend the night together." Alexis said which completely shocks Jaden.

"Not in the dorm because we could get in trouble." Jaden replies

"I know, I have it covered, just follow me." Alexis explains.

She gets up and so does Jaden. Alexis grabs his hand and she leads him down to the lighthouse. "Are you sure this place is okay?" Jaden asks.

"Trust me; no one checks this place out anymore because the lighthouse is on automatic now." Alexis explains.

"Plus the inside has furniture." Alexis said as she opens the door.

Jaden looks inside and sees all kinds of nice furniture and says, "Wow Alexis good job."

He kisses her on the cheek and they go inside. Then they get under the cover of bed. Both of them were tired but they fight sleepiness for a few more seconds as they leaned in for a kiss. They fell asleep still lip-locked, dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Next chapter another duel will happen between Jaden and another person. Also a lot of the cards in Jaden's deck will be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

Sorry this chapter took so long because I have learned that duel takes careful planning and someone stole my flash drive so I had to retype this chapter out. Also this is the longest chapter of this story so far. Plus you will see a lot more cards that are in Jaden's deck. This is a good chapter and I loved writing it. Also thank you to everyone who has written a review; put it under their favorite and put it under story alerts. I do read every review and try to do my best in fulfilling what they say. The last thing I have to say before this chapter begins is read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jaden's True Test**

**The Deck's True Power**

The next morning Jaden and Alexis wake up, Alexis kisses Jaden on the lips and after the kiss she says, "Good Morning Jay."

"Morning Lexi, I have an idea." Jaden said.

"Let me hear it." Alexis said.

"If there was a way where we could have Duel Academy make a place for us to live together, would you like that? Jaden questioned.

"Jay, if you could make that happen I would be the happiest girl in the world." Alexis said with a big smile on her face.

"I am also wondering how you acquired that deck." Alexis asks.

"Lexi, you are my fiancée and my love. I would be more than happy to tell you the tale. Do you remember when I told you about the Dark Magician Girl?" Jaden asks.

"Sure I do, that was right before your duel against Chazz." Alexis said.

"The Dark Magician Girl I was talking about was the spirit of the actual Dark Magician Girl. On 'Duel Monster's Spirit Day' my duel against her was a test to see if I could handle that deck you saw me use. I passed it by beating her and that night she modified a deck I had in my back pocket to include some extremely powerful cards." Jaden explains.

"Just how powerful?" Alexis asks.

"Not sure, haven't checked the deck yet and during that last duel I felt a spirit helping me in the duel by giving me information about my deck." Jaden said.

"Too weird. How about after breakfast we meet by the beach and look over the deck?" Alexis suggests.

"It's a date; let's meet there in about thirty minutes." Jaden said.

They walk over to the door, share a short kiss and then run off to their respective dorm. When Jaden enters the cafeteria of his dorm he sits down next to Syrus and Syrus said, "Where were you last night?"

"Alexis and I spent the night together." Jaden said quietly with a smile on his face.

"You could have been caught." Syrus said.

"But we didn't." Jaden said.

After finishing breakfast Jaden gets up and starts to leave. Then he hears Professor Marcus, the new Slifer Red professor say, "Jaden?"

"Yes?" Jaden asks, after he stops and turns around.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you in his office." Marcus said.

"Looks like he did get in trouble," Syrus said quietly.

"Oh great, now what?" Jaden asks.

He leaves the cafeteria and walks towards the main Duel Academy building. Halfway there he runs into Alexis who is surprised to see Jaden. She asks, "Did our beach plans get cancelled, Jay?"

"Yeah, because my professor said I need to go see Sheppard." Jaden replied.

"I wonder why." Alexis said.

"Don't know, Professor Marcus didn't tell me." Jaden said.

"We support each other so I am coming to." Alexis says as she grabs onto Jaden's hand, causing him to smile.

They walk over to the school and enter. Then they walk over to Chancellor Sheppard's office. When they get there Jaden says, "Lexi, I want to go in alone."

"I understand, and I will be out here waiting for you." Alexis said.

Jaden smiles at her and then walks into Chancellor Sheppard's office. He is surprised to see a girl standing next to Sheppard. Jaden walk up to his deck and Sheppard says, "Hello Jaden, this is Nora Crawford, Pegasus's daughter."

"Okay, why is she here?" Jaden asks.

"She is here to test you because Kaiba and Pegasus believe the new deck you have is way too powerful, and since you have never used it before they are wondering how you acquired it. Also they are questioning if you are worthy of your number one rank." Sheppard explains.

"I thought my duel against Zane proved that I was the number one duelist." Jaden said.

"If you still used your elemental hero's deck then yes, but since this new, more powerful deck appeared out of nowhere then I guess you better earn it again." Sheppard said.

"I could tell you how I got it." Jaden said.

"Not interested and I don't want to hear your lies." Sheppard said.

"I will figure out a way to tell you." Jaden said.

"Fine, but this duel also has conditions. If you win, Kaiba is giving you one rule-free request, but if you lose, you will lose your number one rank and your new deck." Sheppard said.

"That's just great, and to test me they send a girl! Are Kaiba and Pegasus too chicken to face me?!" Jaden said, his anger clearly surfacing.

"Hey, I have won a lot of tournaments, so if you think I'm an easy win, think again!" Nora shouted back.

"Hope you can back that up! Where and what time is the duel?!" Jaden replies back.

"The duel will be in the main arena in 30 minutes." Sheppard said.

"Okay, and Nora, don't chicken out!" Jaden said, still extremely mad as he turns around and walks towards the door.

"Outside of Sheppard's office Alexis is surprised to see the doors fly open and even more surprised to see Jaden storm out of them. She catches up to him, gets in front of him and says, "What's wrong, Jay?"

All the sudden an announcement came on that said, "Will everyone please report to the main arena for a very special duel."

"I am in that duel." Jaden said very calmly to Alexis because he didn't want to yell at her.

"But I thought you loved to duel." Alexis said.

"I do, but Kaiba and Pegasus are wondering how I acquired suck a powerful deck and Kaiba thinks I have to earn my number one rank back," Jaden said trying to calm down.

"What, I thought your duel against Zane proved that fact?!" Alexis said.

"Guess not, because I used my elemental hero's deck against Zane and I just started using this secret deck." Jaden said.

Alexis sees that Jaden is still a little mad so she pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. The kiss calms Jaden down, so he returns the kiss back to Alexis causing her to moan. The kiss lasts for about five minutes and then they part.

"Thanks, I needed that." Jaden said.

"Hey what are fiancées for? I was wondering, is anything good coming out of this duel?" Alexis asks.

"Yeah, if I win I get one rule-free request." Jaden said.

"Alright, so you better win." Alexis said.

"Oh trust me I will and even though you did calm me down, I am still mad. Don't worry; my anger will be let out on the duelist I am facing." Jaden said.

They walk over to the arena and when they get there Alexis said, "Jay?"

"Yes?" Jaden said, as he turns towards her.

She kisses him and during the kiss, to her surprise Jaden moves his hands down her back, sending chills down her spin and his hands stop at her butt. Then he squeezes it and this causes Alexis to moan a little. After the kiss ended Alexis said, "That was supposed to be for luck but I wasn't expecting that."

"You got me so I decided to get you." Jaden said and then he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Alexis smiles and then walks into the arena. She goes up the stair and to find the group. She finds them and sits next to her brother, Atticus. Atticus looks at her and says, "You okay, sis?"

"I'm worried about today's special match. Jaden got in a fight earlier with the person he is facing." Alexis said.

"I don't think I have ever seen Jaden angry." Zane said.

"Trust me, he is mad. He came barging out of Chancellor Sheppard's office extremely mad, and the only way I could calm him down was to kiss him." Alexis said.

"So what I he so mad about?" Atticus asks.

"If his loses today's match, he will lose his number one rank." Alexis said.

"That is stupid; my duel against him was more than enough proof." Zane said.

"Since he is using this new deck and it is so powerful, Kaiba believes that it is a cheap way of winning." Alexis said.

Then Jaden walks in and get up on the stage. Syrus said, "Oh wow, I have never seen Jaden that serious."

"I know, and that is what worries me." Alexis said.

Nora then walks in and steps onto the arena. A microphone comes down from the ceiling by where Chancellor Sheppard is sitting. He grabs hold of it and says, "This match will be Nora Crawford vs. Jaden Yuki. It will be an 8000 life point match and if Jaden loses he loses his number one rank. If he wins he gets one rule-free request."

"Oh wow, I could be the new number one duelist." Chazz said up in the grandstands.

"Chazz, if you want to see tomorrow, you better shut up." Alexis said.

"Got it." Chazz said.

'Wow, if Jaden is as mad as Alexis this will be an interesting duel.' Atticus thought.

Back on the arena floor Jaden and Nora said, "Duel."

Then, Jaden is covered with the armor from the first duel.

"Like I said, this armor comes on every time I use this deck." Jaden said.

"I see and I was just about to ask a question about it; plus how about you go first." Nora said.

"Sure, time for me to get my game on!" Jaden said as he draws a card.

'No way, a Sacred Beast Card, how did I get this.' Jaden thought as he looked at his hand.  
All of a sudden the spirit of the Dark Magician Girl appeared next to him and said, "I told your deck was improved and the Sacred Beast cards are the only cards that are not affected by the color change."

"Alright, first I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok to the field in attack mode," Jaden said and a large dark blue, Chinese-type dragon appears on the field. It has 1500 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"I have seen this monster before, and I remember it being light blue. Why is it dark blue?" Nora asks.

"Some of the cards in my deck change color when they come out on the field." Jaden explains.

"I see and anything else?" Nora asks.

"Oh yeah, I place these three trap cards face down." Jaden said as three white rectangles appear on the field.

"I wonder if Jaden has a Sacred Beast card." Syrus said up in the grandstands.

"He might, because the last person that also said those words was Kagemaru." Atticus said.

"I sacrifice my three face-down trap cards to summon a Sacred Beast, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames." Jaden said.

The three trap cards go face-up, get engulfed in fire, shoot up into the air and crash behind Jaden. This causes a big pillar of fire to shoot up into the air. Out of this fire a big, long, red serpent appears and it makes a loud roar.

"Uria is unaffected by the color change and its attack and defense are 1000 time the number of trap cards that are in my graveyard; I have three trap cards in my grave right now." Jaden said as everyone was shocked to see a Sacred Beast.

Uria's attack and defense are now 3000.

"How did Jaden get one of our Sacred Beast cards out of the underground vault?" Sheppard asks up in the grandstands.

"I don't know but we are doomed because those cards suck the spirits out of cards." Crowler said who was sitting next to Sheppard.

"Actually the Sacred Beast realizes that I would use them the right way so they no longer suck the spirits out of cards." Jaden said back on the arena floor. (These line came from an idea I read in a story buy an author named Rubius; another writer on fanfiction.)

"Oh, that is too cool." Alexis said, up in the grandstands.

"I wonder if he has the other too." Syrus said.

"We will have to wait and see." Atticus said.

"And with that, I end my turn." Jaden said back on the arena floor.

"I pay 1000 life points to activate a personal favorite of mine, Toon World." Nora said after she draws a card.

Nora life points go down to 7000 and the green book appears on the field. It opens and a Toon-type city is shown. Nora says, "Next I activate the spell card known as Toon Table of Contents and this cards allows me to add 1 card from my deck to my hand that includes "Toon" in its name."

"I choose the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon." Nora said after she found the card, and she adds it to her hand. Then she shuffles her deck and puts it back in her duel disk.

"This next card I am activating, you will win if you win this duel. I activate spell card known as Cost Down and after I discard 1 card from my hand, I can downgrade all Monster Cards in my hand by 2 levels until the End Phase of my turn." Nora said.

So I send this card to the graveyard and summon Toon Dark Magician Girl." Nora said as the Toon World books flips a couple pages and then releases a puff of smoke. When the smoke dies down a Toon Version of the Dark Magician Girl appears. It has 2000 attack points and 1700 defense points.

The Dark Magician Girl spirit appears next to Jaden again and says, "Interesting, but wait till they see me."

"So true, and don't worry, you are coming out soon." Jaden said.

"Who are you talking to?" Nora said.

"No one you know." Jaden said.

"I see, and with that I end my turn." Nora said.

"My turn and draw." Jaden said as he draws a card.

"Time to surprise everyone even more with this card; I activate the field spell known as Fallen Paradise, which once per turn allows me to draw two additional cards from my deck." Jaden said, as he puts the field spell card in the slot it goes in. Then the field turns into a wasteland with rock formations surrounding the field.

"Unbelievable, Jaden has another one of Kagemaru's cards." Chancellor Sheppard said up in the grandstands.

"Next I sacrifice Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon Dark Magician Girl." Jaden said as Divine Dragon Ragnarok disappears. Dark Magician Girl appears, but she is wearing red and black clothes and has bright yellow hair. Her staff is black, yellow are red. Her attack points are 2000 and her defense points are 1700.

"No way, Jaden has the Dark Magician Girl." Syrus said up in the grandstands.

"But I am different from the original Dark Magician Girl as you can see, I can talk." The Dark Magician Girl said back on the arena floor; causing everyone except Jaden's mouth to drop open in shock.

"You talk, but why?" Chancellor Sheppard said up in the grandstands.

"Remember on 'Duel Monster Spirit Day' when the Dark Magician Girl had a duel against Jaden? The person he went up against is the actual spirit of the Dark Magician Girl. It was actually a test and since Jaden won, he passed. I changed a deck that he kept in his back pocket to include most of the cars you have been seeing. I have also talked to Kagemaru because he can see spirit too, and he said that it is okay that Jaden has the Sacred Beasts and Fallen Paradise." The Dark Magician Girl said back on the floor.

"Oh, I see then. Jaden, I will let Kaiba and Pegasus know, but trust me, Kaiba will keep a close watch on you. So you are acquitted on all charges and this duel will just be concerted as a special duel. Even if you lose it, you will not lose your number one rank, but the win conditions are still on." Chancellor Sheppard said up in the grandstands.

"Cool, but I haven't forgotten about the fight earlier, so I am still mad and I will prove it. Uria attack the Toon Dark Magician Girl with Hyper Blaze." Jaden said as Uria opens it mouth and a ball of fire appears. Then it launches a stream of fire at the Toon Dark Magician Girl vaporizing it. Nora's life points go down to 6000.

"Not done yet; now Dark Magician Girl will attack directly with Dark Burning Attack." Jaden said and the Dark Magician Girl's staff charges up, revealing a ball of purple energy that launches the ball of energy at Nora, reducing her life points down to 4000.

"With that I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Man you are not letting up." Nora said, as she draws a card.

"I place one card face-down." Nora said as a white rectangle appears on the field.

"Next I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force to the field in attack mode." Nora said, as the Toon World book flips a couple pages and then releases a puff of smoke. When the smoke dies down four Toon Goblins with giant black clubs are standing on the field. They are all considered one monster and it has 2300 attack points and zero defense points.

"My turn, and due to Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards." Jaden said after he drew the card and draws two more.

"I place this card face-down" Jaden said, as a white rectangle appears on the field.

"Now I can trigger my face-down and it is a Trap card called Call of the Haunted. It lets me bring a monster back in attack mode from my graveyard, and I choose Toon Dark Magician Girl." Nora said as the card goes face-up and then the Toon Dark Magician Girl appears on the field.

"Next I activate Pot of Greed, which as you know lets me draw two cards." Jaden said as a green jar with a face appears. It blows up and Jaden draws two cards.

"With that I end my turn." Jaden said.

"My turn," Nora said as she draws a card.

"I summon Toon Mermaid to the field in attack mode." Nora said as the Toon Word book flips a couple pages and then releases a puff of smoke. When the smoke dies down a Toon-type mermaid holding a pink bow that is sitting inside a live purple shell appears on the field. Its attack is 1400 and its defense is 1500.

"Now Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack Jaden directly with Toon Burning Attack." Nora said as the Toon Dark Magician Girl jumps up into the air and launches a purple blast from its staff at Jaden. When it hit, Jaden's life points go down to 6000.

"Could someone explain what just happed; why could a monster that was weaker then Uria attack directly?" Syrus asks all confused, who was up in the grandstands.

"It is because Jaden doesn't control a Toon monster and that means that Nora's Toon Monsters can attack him directly," Alexis said.

"Okay, I see." Syrus said.

'I hope Jaden keeps his anger down.' Alexis thought.

"Just like you did to me, I am returning the favor, Toon Goblin Attack Force attack Jaden directly with Goblin Barrage." Nora said back on the arena floor as the three goblins run over to Jaden. Each of them hits him with their clubs. Jaden's life points go down to 3700.

"After my Toon Goblin Attack Force attacks it must switch to defense mode and then I end my turn." Nora said as all three of the goblins go down on one knee.

"My turn, and due to the effects of my field spell Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards." Jaden said as he draws three cards.

"Perfect I place these three spell cards face-down." Jaden said as three white rectangles appears on the field.

"Then I sacrifice these three spell cards to summon the Second Sacred Beast, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder." Jaden said as the three spell cards go face-up, turn to ice and break apart. The ice shards shoot up into the air to form a big pile behind Jaden. The electricity travels through it and a big yellow skeleton creature with giant wings breaks out of it and lands next to Uria. It has 4000 attack and defense points.

"Oh great," Nora says.

"Now for the big twist…your turn." Jaden said.

"What does Jaden have planned? He could have ended the duel during that turn." Bastion said up in the grandstands.

"Maybe he has something big planned." Alexis said.

'Just be careful Jay.' Alexis thought after she said that.

Atticus looks over at his sis and can tell she is worried. He thinks, 'I wonder what is wrong.'

"My turn and draw." Nora said back on the arena floor, and she draws a card.

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two." Nora said, as she draws three cards and then discards two.

"Next I activate the spell card known as Premature Burial; which at the cost of 800 life points I can summon a monster from my graveyard to the field in face-up attack mode. I choose a monster that I discarded when I used Graceful Charity, Toon Summoned Skull." Nora said as life points go down to 3200; then a white skeleton-type monster appears with blue wings and a face with a evil grin on it. It has 2500 attack points and 1200 defense points.

"Next I activate the spell card known as Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Nora said as green jar with a face appears. Then it blows up and Nora draws two cards.

"Next I activate the spell card known as Monster Reborn and bring back the other monster I discard with Graceful Charity, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon." Nora said. A Toon Version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears on the field. It has an evil grin on its face. Its attack is 3000 and it defense is 2500.

"Next I am bringing out a brand new Toon Monster, on that has never been seen before. I sacrifice Toon Mermaid and Toon Goblin Attack Force to bring out Grand Toon King." Nora said as the Toon World Book flips a couple pages and Toon Mermaid and Toon Goblin Attack Force go in it. A puff of smoke appears and when the smoke dies down a large Toon-type person wearing royal clothes, and holding a large staff appears on the field. It attack and defense points are question marks.

"Now the attack of it is equal to the combined original attack of all other "Toon" monster I control. The defense of this card is equal to the combined original defense of all other "Toon" monster I control." Nora said as the Grand Toon King's attack goes up to 7500 and it defense goes up to 5400.

"Now I activate Grand Toon King special ability; by reducing its attack points I can add those points to my life points." Nora said as Grand Toon King's attack goes down to 700 and her life points go up to 10,000.

"Now Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack Jaden directly with Toon Dark Burning attack." Nora said as the Toon Dark Magician Girl's staff charge up revealing a ball of purple energy and then launches it at Jaden.

"Not so fast Nora, I activate my face down and it is Mirror Force. This powerful trap negates your attack and destroys all Attack position monster you control." Jaden said. The attack stops and all four of Nora's monsters blow-up.

"Oh crud, oh well I guess I end my turn." Nora said.

"My turn and due to the effects of my field spell Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards." Jaden said as he draws three cards.

"Now I activate three copy of the spell card known as Fiend's Sanctuary." Jaden said as three black monsters made of different size ball appear on the field.

"Next I sacrifice all three Metal Fiend Token to call out the last Sacred Beast, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." Jaden said, as the three tokens disappear and then a bright blue light come down behind Jaden. Out of the ground where the light is coming down a giant blue and purple monster with huge wings comes up. It attack and defense are 4000.

"Here another twist…now I know the Scared Beast cards are powerful cards, but I have one that is even more powerful." Jaden said.

"What could be more powerful, I know he doesn't have a god card." Zane said up in the grandstands.

"True, I don't, but check this out. I remove Uria, Hamon, and Raviel all from play in order to summon their fusion form, Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos." Jaden said as the three Sacred Beast disappear and clouds appear above the field. Then lighting goes off and a huge combination of the three appears on the field. Its body and left hand are Uria, it wings are Hamon, and there are parts of Raviel in it. Also it tail is wrapping around the whole field to the point where some of it is behind Nora. It has zero attack and defense points.

"No way the Ultimate Phantom Beast, I thought this thing was only a legend." Chancellor Sheppard said.

"This new decks power is amazing." Zane said sitting on the other side of the arena.

"Nice monster, but with zero attack and defense, there must be a catch." Nora said back on the arena floor.

"Oh there are actually two; number one this monster can't be destroyed in battle, and number two is when I enters the battle phase its attack points hit 10,000."

"No way!" Nora said shocked.

"Now Armitael, end this and attack Nora directly with Phantasmal Attack." Jaden said. Armitael pointed its Uria hand at Nora and launches a beam of dark energy at her. When it hits, Nora flies back and smashes into the ground. Her life points go down to zero.

The monster disappears and the field returns to normal. Then Jaden returns to normal, points his finger at her and says, "That's game."

Then all of a sudden his duel disk shocks him and he falls over.

"Jaden!!" Alexis screams from the grandstands.

She runs down the stairs and over to Jaden to see if he is okay. Jaden manages to look at her and says, "I don't know what's going on right now, but hold onto this just in case."

Then his eyes close and Alexis starts to cry.

"What happened to him, Alexis?" Chancellor Sheppard said from up in the grandstands.

"I don't know. All I know is that his eyes just closed." Alexis said with tears in her eyes back on the duel floor.

"Fonda, get a stretcher and get Jaden to the hospital wing." Sheppard said back up in grandstands.

Nora walks over to Alexis, hands her the card 'Cost Down' and says, "Here is the card Jaden won. Keep an eye on him, because if his deck is really that powerful he could become the next king of games."

"Got it and thank you," Alexis said as she takes the card.

Fonda brings over a stretcher and Alexis helps Fonda put Jaden on it. She runs next to the stretcher as Fonda pushes it towards the hospital wing. When they get to a room, Fonda and Alexis put Jaden on the bed and Alexis sits next to Jaden. Fonda remembered Alexis doing the same last time, so she allows it. Alexis put her head on Jaden's chest and fall asleep, hoping he will wake-up soon.

* * *

**Cards used in this story**

(A)Used to summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

(B)Used to summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Jaden's Cards

Divine Dragon Ragnarok…Normal

Dark Magician Girl…Effect

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder…Effect

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms…Effect

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames…Effect

Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos…Fusion

De-Fusion…Spell (B)

Fallen Paradise…Spell

Fiend Sanctuary…Spell (3)

Monster Reborn…Spell (B)

Pot of Greed…Spell

The Flute of Summoning Dragon…Spell (B)

Call of the Haunted…Trap (A)

Mirror Force…Trap

Trap Hole…Trap (A)

Trap Jammer…Trap (A)

Nora's Cards

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon…Effect

Grand Toon King…Effect (Not a real card-See description below)

Toon Dark Magician Girl…Effect

Toon Goblin Attack Force…Effect

Toon Mermaid…Effect

Toon Summon Skull

Cost Down…Spell

Graceful Charity…Spell

Monster Reborn…Spell

Pot of Greed…Spell

Premature Burial…Spell

Toon Table of Contents…Spell

Toon World…Spell

Call of the Haunted…Trap

* * *

**New Card Description**

Grand Toon King

Attack: ?

Defense: ?

Stars: 8

Description: This cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monster Level 5 or more. This card cannot attack in the turn that it is Summoned. Unless you pay 1000 Life Points, this monster cannot attack. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. The ATK of this card are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Toon" monster you control. The DEF of this card are equal to the combined original DEF of all other "Toon" monster you control. Reduce it attack by any amount and add those attack point to your life points.


	6. Announcement

**True Love at Duel Academy Version 2  
Announcement**

I bet some of you have been wondering why I haven't updated in a while. The reason is the person who checks my story has become very busy. So I am throwing this idea up in the air. I have Chapter 6, 7, and 8 all ready to be posted but the grammar is okay but not the best. If you want me to post them let me know and I will. The other option is finding a way to get them check for errors. I will decide on what to do by next week. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note:**

Here is a new chapter in this story. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I lost touch with my editor. Besides this chapter I have two others and I will upload one next week and the other the week after.

Other then that: Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Someone Visits Duel Academy**

**Big News & Alexis Decision**

Next day at the hospital Alexis is sitting next to Jaden and she is crying. Meanwhile Atticus decides to check on his sister so he walks over to the hospital wing and finds Alexis crying.

"Sis, are you okay?" Asks a concerned Atticus.

"I'm just worried about Jaden," Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Atticus asks.

"Jaden gave me this to keep an eye on." Alexis said as she holds up Jaden's deck.

"I see." Atticus said as he thinks for a moment.

After he is done thinking he walks over to Alexis, gets her to stand up and hugs her.

"Trust me Alexis, he will be fine." Atticus said and he notices that Alexis has stopped crying. He let go of her and leaves the room. As he is exiting he sees Zane and he said, "How is she?"

"Not good, but if I know my sister she will pull through this." Atticus said.

Meanwhile in Chancellor Sheppard's office, Sheppard picks up his phone and dials a number. Seto Kaiba answers and said, "This better be good because I am very busy right now."

"Sorry for bothering you, but yesterday during a duel we had a duel disk malfunction that injured our number one duelist, Jaden Yuki." Sheppard explains.

"Oh, that is interesting; I am on my way to check it out." Seto says."

"We going somewhere, big bro?" asks Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's brother, who was standing next to him.

"Yep, we need to go to duel academy, because one of my duel disk malfunction injuring a student there." Kaiba says as he stands up.

Back at Duel Academy lots of students are outside dueling or just talking with each other. Syrus and bastion are dueling right now and its Syrus's turn but he sees something out of the corner of his eye. He looks to right and said, "Something is coming this way and fast."

Bastion looks that way and Syrus is able to make it out and said, "Oh my, a living, breathing duel monster is flying towards us. It looks like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Actually that is Seto Kaiba's personal plane." Bastion says.

The plane flies overhead causing everyone who can see it, to stop what they are doing and look at it. It stops and starts to hover over Duel Academy. Then it lands on the roof. Sheppard is already on the roof; he meets Mokuba and Seto and said, "Follow me."

They go inside and walk towards the hospital wing. When they get there, they go into the room Jaden is in. Alexis hears someone come, looks up and can't believe her eyes. She thought, 'No way, I get to meet Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.'

"The one on the bed is Jaden Yuki and he is the one who had the duel disk that malfunction." Sheppard said as he points to Jaden.

"I see and do you have the last card he used before it malfunctioned?" Seto asks.

"I…I…I do." Alexis said extremely nervous.

"And you are?" Seto asks.

"My name is Alexis Rhodes and Jaden gave me his deck to look after." Alexis answers.

"Can you please show me the card?" Seto asks.

"Sure." Alexis said as she looks through the deck for the card. She finds it and hands it to Seto.

"No way, Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos; this is an extremely rare card. I didn't know that one was even made. I need to make a photo copy of this card so we can look it up on our computers." Seto said as he pulls out a palm pilot and scans then card front into it. Then he gives the card back to Alexis.

"So that card was the reason why we experienced so technical difficulty." Mokuba said.

"What kind of difficulty?" Sheppard asks.

"We were monitoring the duel when Jaden had all three sacred beasts out on the field but when he summoned that card out our monitors went blank." Mokuba said.

"This card has also never been used before so I bet that is why the duel disk reacted to it so strange. Jaden should be fine in a couple of days." Seto explains.

"That's good to hear." Alexis said as she smiles.

Kaiba and Mokuba leave the room and just as Sheppard is about to leave, Alexis said, "Sheppard, I know Jaden's rule-free request. Would it be alright if I told you?"

"That would be fine." Sheppard said.

"Jaden's request was to have a place made that both him and I can stay in but we won't lose our rank." Alexis explains.

"Sounds good, I will start construction on it right away. Also if you think you be able to get away with anything in it think again. I will have camera put in secret areas just to make sure." Sheppard said and Alexis blushes as he walks out of the room.

Later on that day Chazz is walking around and see some construction going on. He sees Bastion, Syrus, Atticus and Zane over by a building that is being built. He walks over there and says, "What up with this?"

"It's Jaden's rule-free request; a place where him and Alexis can stay." Atticus said.

'Lucky punk.' Chazz thought as he walks off.

The next day the phone in Chancellor Sheppard's officer and Sheppard picks up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Sheppard it Kaiba and I have learned something about that card." Kaiba said on the other line.

"Back at my computers we have put the card through countless computer duels and have realized that if Jaden uses that card again it could injure him very bad or even something worse." Seto said.

"What should I do?" Sheppard said.

"I know Jaden won't like this but the best idea right now is to confiscate his whole deck; it either that or risk losing your best student." Seto said.

"Got it and thank you very much and good by." Sheppard said as he hangs up the phone.

At the hospital room Alexis senses something and decides to switch decks. So she takes her deck out its holder and put Jaden in it. So now she is holding her deck. She does this just as Chancellor Sheppard enters the room pushing a small black safe on a cart and he said, "Alexis I need to confiscate Jaden's newest deck because if he uses that card again it could injure him again or worst."

"Here is the deck." Alexis said as she holds up the deck.

Sheppard takes it and puts it in the safe and then leaves the room. A couple of hours later Atticus goes to check to his sister again. When he reaches the room he notices that Alexis is crying again. He walks up to her and hugs her and said, "What's wrong now, Alexis?"

"Earlier Sheppard came in and told me that he needs to confiscate Jaden deck because if he uses that card it could injure him again or worst." Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

"Did you give it to him?" Atticus asks.

"No, I gave him my deck because I told Jaden I would look after his deck no matter what." Alexis said.

"If Sheppard finds out you don't have a deck, he might kick you off of Duel Academy." Atticus said.

"I know but I don't care I love Jaden so much and he will figure out a way to get my deck back." Alexis said.

'Wow, she really does love him more then I thought.' Atticus thought and then he said, "Try and get some rest Alexis; maybe it will make you feel better."

"Okay and thank you for listening to me and keep what I told you about my deck on the down-low. I don't want anyone else to find out." Alexis said.

"Got it and trust me your brother is good at keeping secrets." Atticus said.

Atticus release Alexis and walks over to the door. Alexis puts her head on Jaden's chest and falls asleep.

Meanwhile in Jaden is having a dream where is walking around a field. Then he sees the Dark Magician Girl and he walks over to her and said, "What's up?"

"I just here to tell you that you passed another test I set up." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"What test?" Jaden asks.

"You getting shocked by the duel disk was okay because it means that now you duel disk can handle extremely powerful cards. You will be waking up very soon." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"That very good news." Jaden said.

"See you soon." The Dark Magician Girl said.

Before Jaden could asks what she meant by that she disappears. Jaden said, "Oh well looks like that is one mystery that is going to be solved later on."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

Here is the next chapter of my story. This chapter has a duel in it and is my second longest chapter so far. Also this duel is one of my favorites and when you read it, you will find out why. So Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jaden vs. Unknown**

**Mission: Win Alexis's Deck Back**

The next morning Alexis wakes up and looks at Jaden. She sees his eyes are still closes and this makes her sad. She gets an idea and kisses him on the lips. During the kiss, Alexis feels Jaden's hand on the back of her head. This makes her so happy so she continues kissing him. She licks his lips and Jaden's opens his mouth and their tongues duel for dominance. Nurse Fonda looks in the room and sees that Jaden is moving. She runs over to her desk and call up Chancellor Sheppard.

In Sheppard's officer Sheppard picks up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Sheppard, it Nurse Fonda and I am calling to tell you that Jaden is awake right now." Fonda Fontaine replies when she hears Sheppard's voice.

"How do you know?" Sheppard asks.

"Simple, he is kissing Alexis right now." Fonda said with a smile.

"Oh I see and I am coming down because I need to talk to him." Sheppard said.

"Okay, see you soon." Fonda said and she hangs up the phone.

10 minutes later Chancellor Sheppard walks into the hospital. He walks over to the room Jaden is in and sees him talking to Alexis. Sheppard said, "Mind if I interrupt."

"Not at all" Jaden said with a smile.

"Jaden, I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first." Sheppard stated.

"I want to hear the good news first." Jaden said.

"The good news is your rule-free request has been completed. Alexis told me what it was and I Okayed it." Sheppard said.

"Thank you, Alexis." Jaden said after he looks at Alexis.

"Anything for you, Jay" Alexis said.

"What the bad news?" Jaden asked after he looked at Sheppard.

"Seto Kaiba stopped by and told me that if you use 'Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos' again it could seriously hurt you so I confiscated your secret deck. It is in a safe in my office." Sheppard said.

"I see." Jaden said and Alexis notices he is a little down.

After Sheppard leaves the room, Alexis looks at Jaden and said, "I have something for you, here."

She hands Jaden a deck. Jaden looks through it and said, "This is my secret deck. If you have my secret deck, what deck is in the safe?"

"My deck" Alexis said looking a little said.

"Oh, I see and don't worry I will get it back for you. Let's go see Sheppard and I will work out a deal with him." Jaden said as he gets off the bed.

They walk over to Sheppard's office, hand-in-hand. Students who are walking around Duel Academy see Jaden walking next to Alexis and soon words spread fast that Jaden is awake. Word finally gets to all the dorms and everyone is very excited that Jaden is now awake.

Meanwhile Jaden and Alexis have arrived at Sheppard's office. Alexis said, "I want to wait out here, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine. This won't take long." Jaden said as the automatic doors open and he walks into the office.

Sheppard sees him and said, "Hello Jaden, how may I help you?"

"My secret deck is why I am here." Jaden said.

"I am sorry but you are not getting it back, Kaiba's orders." Sheppard said with a strict look on his face.

"I don't need it, I have it right here." He pulls out his deck.

"Prove it." Sheppard said.

Jaden finds the fusion card Sheppard was talking about and shows it to Sheppard. Sheppard said, "If you have your secret deck, what deck do I have?"

"My girlfriend's, Alexis Rhodes, deck." Jaden said.

"Oh great, Kaiba is going to kill me." Sheppard said now looking all worried.

"Not really because I have an idea." Jaden said.

"What is it?" Sheppard asks.

"Find me an opponent to duel. If this person wins, I give you my deck and Alexis gets her deck back. If I win, Alexis gets her deck back and you explain to Kaiba why you didn't confiscate it." Jaden explains.

"Deal" Sheppard said.

"I will be waiting for my opponent." Jaden said as he exits the room.

When he gets outside the room, Alexis said, "So did you get it?"

"Not yet, first I need to win a duel against a duelist chosen by Sheppard and then I get it back." Jaden explains.

"Sounds good and I knew you would help me out." Alexis said."

"Alexis, you're my girlfriend and someday you will be my wife, of course I will help you." Jaden said with a smile.

Alexis can't say anything all she does is smile. She gets closer to Jaden and kisses him on the lips. Jaden instantly kisses her back.

Meanwhile in Chancellor Sheppard's office, was pacing back and forth; he though, 'Where am I going to find a duelist that can beat Jaden?'

A puff of smoke appears in his office and after the smoke dies down, Sheppard sees a guy wearing all black covered in a black cape.

"I heard you were looking for a duelist?" The mysterious person said.

"How did you know?" Sheppard asks.

"Well are you, because if you are not, I will leave." The mysterious person said.

"I am and what is your name?" Sheppard asks.

"I am known by many names but you may call me Seeker." The person said.

"I see." Sheppard said.

Back out in the hallway Jaden and Alexis have finished up their kiss and then they hear an announcement. It was Sheppard and he said, "Jaden Yuki; please report to the main arena in 15 minutes for your duel."

"Let's go." Alexis said as she and Jaden walk hand-in-hand to the arena.

The message was heard throughout the school and everyone is now running towards the arena because they want to see what other cards Jaden's new deck has.

Jaden and Alexis arrive at the arena with a little time to spare. Alexis said, "Jaden before you begin the duel I need to tell you something."

"What?" Jaden asked.

"The real reason, Chancellor Sheppard took your secret deck is, if you use 'Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos' again it could hurt you a lot or worse, so please don't use it." Alexis said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't worry, while I was in my last coma the Dark Magician Girl told me if I used that card again I will be fine." Jaden said as he wipes the tears out of Alexis's eyes and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Jay, I feel a lot better now." Alexis said. She turns around and walks into the arena. She walks up the stair and finds her brother, Atticus who is sitting with the normal group of people. Atticus looks at Alexis and said, "I glad my little sister is happy now."

"Oh yeah, I am happy that Jaden is now up." Alexis said.

Jaden walks into the arena and get onto the arena floor. Sheppard appears in the center and he said, "Welcome everyone to today match. It will be Jaden Yuki vs. a guy I only know as Seeker. This will be an 8000 life point match. If Jaden loses, he loses his ultimate deck. If he wins, Alexis gets her deck back."

"I'm guessing you're using your Secret Deck." Seeker said.

"Of course and you better watch out it is quite powerful." Jaden said.

"I am not worried." Seeker said.

Chancellor Sheppard gets off the arena floor and ends up finding a seat next to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel!" Jaden and Seeker said at the same time and Jaden is covered in the armor that happens in every other duel.

"Like I said, this armor comes on every time I use this deck." Jaden said.

"I see and I want you to go first because I want to see what that deck can dish out." Seeker said.

"I hope that is something you don't regret and time for me to get my game on!" Jaden said as he draws a card.

"First I place three trap cards face down but they won't be there for long because I am sacrificing them to summon a Sacred Beast; Uria, Lord of Searing Flames." Jaden said.

The three trap cards go face-up, get engulfed in fire, shoot up into the air and crash behind Jaden. This causes a big pillar of fire to shoot up into the air. Out of this fire a big, long, red serpent appears and it makes a loud roar.

"Uria attack and defense are equal to the number of trap cards I have in my graveyard and right now there are three." Jaden said and Uria attack and defense go up to 3000.

"Next I activate the magic card known as Pot of Greed, which as you know lets me draw two cards." Jaden said as he draws two cards.

"Now I place a monster face down. I also place two cards face down and end my turn. Jaden said as a white rectangle appears next to Uria and two white rectangles appear behind Uria and that rectangle.

Up in the grandstands Baston said, "If I remember correctly this guy had Exodia in his deck."

"But remember Yugi tore up those cards because Seeker was cheating." Atticus said.

"So that mean he has a brand new deck. I wonder what it is like." Baston said.

Back on the arena floor, Seek said, "Not a bad first turn, Jaden but now it my turn."

He draws a card, looks at it and looks at his hand. He said, "Wow, I must be pretty lucky. I get to summon an extremely powerful monster."

"I activate Polymerization and fuse the five dragons in my hand in order to form Five-Headed Dragon." Seeker said as five dragons appear above him and fuse together. A five headed giant gold dragon appear and it attack and defense are 5000.

"With this monster I can destroy your Sacred Beast." Seeker said.

"I don't think so." Jaden said.

"What do you mean your monster is weaker then mine?" Seeker said.

"True but I activate both of my face downs which are two copies of Jar of Greed, which let me take a card from my deck. Jaden said as he draws two cards.

"So, you can't use those cards yet." Seeker said.

"True, but do you remember Uria's ability. It gains attack points equal to the amount of trap cards I have in my graveyard and now I have five." Jaden said as Uria's attack and defense goes up to 5000.

"Oh well, I just attack you other face-down monster. Five-Headed Dragon attack Jaden's face-down monster with Elemental Blast." Seeker said.

"Sorry but attacking this card activate its effect." Jaden said as the card flips over revealing a strange looking purple monster.

"When Kiseitai is attacked, it equips itself to the monster that attacks it." Jaden said as the monster goes over to Five-Headed Dragon and latches onto it.

"Now during each of your standby phase I gain life points equal to half of the attack of your monster." Jaden said.

Up in the grandstands, Alexis said, "No way, now every turn Jaden's life points are going to go up by 2500."

"Wow, what a combo. First put Uria out of the picture and then hurt your opponent with a monster that in turn helps you. This deck is amazing." Bastion said with a smile.

Over on the other side of the arena, up in the grandstands, Sheppard thought, 'So this is why Kaiba wanted this deck locked up. It is extremely powerful and hard to beat.'

Back on the arena floor, Seeker said, "I can't do anything else so I end my turn."

"My turn" Jaden said as he draws a card.

"I activate a field spell known as Fallen Paradise." Jaden said as the field turns into as wasteland.

"Now every turn I am allowed to draw two extra cards from my deck and with that I end my turn." Jaden said.

"My turn" Seeker said as he draws a card and thanks to Kiseitai's affect Jaden's life points go up to 10,500.

"I can't do anything so I end my turn." He said holding onto the card he drew.

"My turn then and due to Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards." Jaden said as he draws three cards.

"I also can't do anything so I end my turn." He said holding onto the card he drew.

"My turn" Seeker said as he draws a card and thanks to Kiseitai's affect Jaden's life points go up to 13,000

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Seeker said as a white rectangle appears behind the Five-Headed Dragon.

"My turn then and due to Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards." Jaden said as he draws three cards.

"Say good-bye to that face down." Jaden said.

"But how; did you get a spell card?" Seeker asks.

"Nope, Uria's effect; now Uria activate your special ability, Card Destruction." Jaden said as Uria releases a loud roar and the white rectangle behind Five-Headed Dragon blows up.

"Perfect I place these three spell cards face-down." Jaden said as three white rectangles appears on the field.

"Then I sacrifice these three spell cards to summon another Sacred Beast; Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder." Jaden said as the three spell cards go face-up, turn to ice and break apart. The ice shards shoot up into the air to form a big pile behind Jaden. The electricity travels through it and a big yellow skeleton creature with giant wings breaks out of it and lands next to Uria. It has 4000 attack and defense points.

"Next I activate the spell card known as Phantasmal Martyrs and it works like this; I discard two cards and since I have a Sacred Beast out on the field I can summon three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens to the field." Jaden explains as three small black and purple monsters with purple wings appear on the field. Each has 0 attack and 0 defense points.

"Next I place one card face-down and end my turn." Jaden said as a white rectangle appears behind Hamon.

"My turn" Seeker said as he draws a card and thanks to Kiseitai's affect Jaden's life points go up to 15,500.

"Perfect I activate the equip magic card know as Dragon Nails and equip it to Five-Headed Dragon increasing its attack by 600." Seeker said as one of Five-Headed Dragon's hands turns silver and it attack rises to 5600.

"Five-Headed Dragon attack one of Jaden's Phantasmal Martyrs Tokens with Elemental Blast." Seeker said as each of the Dragon's heads fire blast at the monster.

"I don't think so I activate my face down and it is a trap card called Draining Shield and it is nasty. It negates your monsters attack and I gain Life Points equal to its attack." Jaden said as the attack hits a gold shield and Jaden's life points go up to 21,100. Also Uria's Attack Points go up to 6000.

Up in the grandstands, Zane who is sitting next to Atticus said, "Oh wow, I have never seen life points get that high."

"We are seeing an example right now of something that is unstoppable." Bastion said.

"There is something funny about this duel." Alexis said with a smile.

"What?" Atticus asks.

"From the minute they said 'Duel' Jaden has been in control." Alexis said.

"Your right, and now that I think about it I see what you mean." Atticus.

Back on the arena floor, Seeker said, "I have no choice but to end my turn."

"My turn then and due to Fallen Paradise I can draw two more cards." Jaden said as he draws three cards and all the sudden he is surrounded by a white ball of energy.

Up in the grandstands, Alexis said, "Jaden are you okay?"

On the other side in the grandstands, Chancellor Sheppard said, "Just great, looks like the only thing we can do is wait until he gets back."

Back on the other side of the grandstands Alexis sinks down into her seat and starts crying. Atticus comforts her and thought, 'Come back soon Jaden.'

**Cards used in the Duel**

(A)=Used to Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

(B)=Used to Summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

(C)=Discarded due to Phantasmal Martyrs Effect

Jaden's Cards

Darkblaze Dragon=Effect (C)

Kiseitai=Effect

Fallen Paradise=Magic

Megamorph=Magic (B)

Polymerization=Magic (B)

Phantasmal Martyrs=Magic

De-Fusion=Magic (B)

Jar of Greed=Trap (2)

Dark Spirit of the Silent=Trap (A)

Mirror Force=Trap (C)

Negate Attack=Trap (A)

Trap Hole=Trap (A)

Draining Shield=Trap

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames=Effect (Sacred Beast)

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder=Effect (Sacred Beast)

Seeker's Cards

Hyozanryu=Normal

Serpent Night Dragon=Normal

Tri-Horned Dragon=Normal

Luster Dragon #2=Normal

Tiger Dragon=Effect

Five-Headed Dragon=Fusion

Polymerization=Magic

Dragon Nails=Magic

Enchanted Javelin=Trap


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note:**

Here is the last of my new chapters and after this I am not sure of when I will put the next chapter up. Also this is the ending of the duel in Chapter 7 so if you just started reading this story, read Chapter 7 before you read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

Jaden's Newest Monsters

A New Quest Begins

Jaden had closed his eyes when he was surrounded by a ball of white energy. He opens them and sees three giant demon-like monsters standing in front of him. Jaden said, "Whoa, what's going on here?"

All the sudden the Dark Magician Girl appears next to the monsters and said, "You're probably wondering who these three monsters are, right?""Oh yeah" Jaden said.

"Guys go on and introduce yourselves." D.M.G. said.

"I am known as The Wicked Avatar." A giant floating black ball said.

"I am known as The Wicked Dreadroot." Said the giant demon with huge wings that was standing next to The Wicked Avatar.

"I am known as The Wicked Eraser." Said a demon with a long serpent like body that also has wings and small hands; who is standing next to The Wicked Dreadroot.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Jaden Yuki." Jaden said.

"Now that the introduction are over here is the deal; all three of these creatures are part of a group called The Wicked Gods. They are now in your deck because you prove to me that you can handle Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos." D.M.G. explains.

"Too cool" Jaden said.

"Trust me Jaden, these card are strong. There strength is 'Egyptian God' class." D.M.G. said.

"Wow and anything else." Jaden said.

"Nope" D.M.G. said.

A white light consumes the area and Jaden closes his eyes. Back at the arena in Duel Academy, the white ball dies down and everyone sees Jaden standing there. He opens his eyes and said, "Sorry about that, had a little out of body experience."

"Can we finish our duel?" Seeker said.

"Of course and it is still my turn." Jaden said as he looks down at his hand.

"Perfect, I activate the spell card known as Monster Reborn and Special Summon Darkblaze Dragon from my Graveyard." Jaden said.

"I never remember you using that card." Seeker said as a black and orange four-winged dragon appears on the field.

"It was sent to the graveyard due to the effect of the spell card Phantasmal Martyrs and since it has been special summon to the field it effect activates, which double it original attack and defense." Jaden explains as Darkblaze Dragon attack of 1200 goes up to 2400 and its defense of 1000 goes up to 2000.

"Now everyone is in for a real treat, I sacrifice all 3 of my Phantasmal Martyr Tokens in order to summon a new Monster." Jaden said as the wind begins to howl, dark clouds appear above Jaden and lighting starts to strike the ground.

Up in the grandstands, Atticus said, "No way, does Jaden have an Egyptian God?"

"I don't think so because they were all sacrificed in order to summon a powerful dragon." Bastion said.

"Then what is he bringing out?" Atticus said.

When the lighting dies down everyone sees a large black ball on the arena floor.

"Say hello to The Wicked Avatar." Jaden said.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba said, "Uh, brother you have to take a look at these reading."

Kaiba looks down at the computer and said, "These reading are as high as when the 'Egyptian Gods' were around. Where is it coming from?"

"Duel Academy and you're not going to like this because it is coming from Jaden's secret deck." Mokuba said.

"I thought I told Sheppard to confiscate it." Kaiba said.

"He must have but Jaden somehow go it back." Mokuba said.

"Keep your eye on the screens if it happens again then we will pay Duel Academy another visit." Kaiba said.

"Okay brother." Mokuba said.

"Not bad but why are its attack and defense question marks." Seeker said back at Duel Academy.

"Simple, they change when I activate its abilities. Its first ability makes it so you can't activate spell or trap cards until the end of your second turn." Jaden explains.

Up in the grandstands Bastion said, "Wow what a powerful ability!"

Back on the arena floor Jaden said, "You think that powerful check out its second ability, The Wicked God Avatar's attack and defense are each a 100 points higher then the strongest attack on the field." The black ball starts to change shape and soon forms into a black version of Uria. Its attack and defense are 6100.

Up in the grandstands Alexis said, "So, no matter what, this monster will always have the strongest attack."

Down on the arena floor Jaden said, "Exactly, now Wicked Avatar attack Five-Headed Dragon with, Dark Blaze."

Wicked Avatar opens it mouth and a ball of black fire appears. Then it launches a stream of fire at the Five-Headed Dragon vaporizing it. Seeker's life points go down to 7500.

"Now, Hamon attack Seeker with Cerulean Sky Fire." Jaden said as Hamon launches a bolt of lighting at Seeker and he gets knock down. His life points go down to 3500.

"This duel is over; Uria end this with Hyper Blaze." Jaden said as Uria opens it mouth and a ball of fire appears. Then it launches a stream of fire at Seeker reducing his life points to zero.

"That's game." Jaden said as the armor disappears.

Up in the grandstands Sheppard said, "Jaden wins and Alexis, come see for your deck."

Back on the arena floor, Seeker said, "Jaden can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Jaden said as he walks over to him.

"Congratulation on winning the duel, I see what you mean by how strong the deck is. Now onto the real reason I am here. I was really a test for you and you passed. Now do you accept your true challenge?" Seeker asks.

"Of course, tell me what I need to do." Jaden said.

"Since you won the duel, I am giving you my Five-Headed Dragon card. Grab it and the true test begins." Seeker said as he holds out the card.

Alexis looks at Jaden just as he grabs the card and then Jaden disappears. Alexis runs over to the arena floor and grabs onto Seeker's shirt and lifts him off the ground. Atticus sees this and immediately runs over to Alexis and makes her let go of him.

"Where is Jaden?" Alexis asks.

"He is off on a small side quest." Seeker said.

"Bring him back." Alexis said.

"That I can't do and he will not be back unless he completes the quest." Seeker explains.

"You mean he may not come back?" Alexis asks.

"He will come back if he completes the task; if he doesn't then he might not." Seeker said as he disappears.

Alexis collapses onto the floor and starts crying. Atticus gets close to her and tries to calm her down. The rest of the group get close to them and Mindy said, "What is wrong with Alexis?"

"Jaden just left on a side quest and he might not come back." Atticus answers.

"I see." Mindy said.

'Oh man, I hope he comes back or Alexis might not survive.' Atticus thought as he helps Alexis up and walks her back to her room.

* * *

**Cards used in the Duel**

Jaden's Card

Darkblaze Dragon-Effect

Monster Reborn=Magic

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames=Effect (Sacred Beast)

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder=Effect (Sacred Beast)

The Wicked Avatar=Effect (Wicked God)

Seeker's Card

Five-Headed Dragon=Fusion


	10. Author's Note

To my readers:

Yes I am still writing but no this story will not be continued. Sorry in advanced for anyone who was looking forward to that happening.

But there is good news; I am putting the story up for adoption and if anyone would like to take over for me please let me know by PM (Personal Message). FYI to anyone who decides to take it over I don't care what u do with the story as long as Jaden & Alexis stay a couple. Everything else I don't care about.

Also my Ben 10 story will be updated soon and I'm starting up a new story. It will be a Pokémon story featuring Ash and Cynthia.


End file.
